To Be Your Hero
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: The revolutionary war has come and passed and it is years later. America and England still fight but it is breaking America's heart that they still aren't close. How will he prove to England that he only wanted to be his hero? Fluff and lemon later
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **Break time's over (cause I love writing that much). Here is my first attempt at an America X England so I hope everyone will enjoy it. DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own: Hetalia, Peter Pan, any legends of King Arthur, the Revolutionary War (drat….. wait, do I even need to put a disclaimer on this?), hamburgers, mint tea, ect. ect. And I know my break ended a bit early but... I couldn't help it... Well, hope I covered everything and On to the Story!

_**o.V.o**_

"America, I'm back!" called a blonde British as he entered the house, pausing at the doorway to hand up his jacket. He smiled at the pattering of feet that grew louder as a teen boy ran to him.

"Britain! Welcome home!" the boy cried before launching himself into England's arms, already stretched out for the hug.

England chuckled and hugged America back before kneeling down. "You've grown so much since last time I was here."

America grinned at him and nodded his head vigorously. "Yep, three whole inches! Before long, I will be taller than you!"

"You act like that is a good thing." England teased, putting on a fake scowl.

America smirked back at him, knowing he was only playing around and not really annoyed. "It is."

"But then I won't be able to do…. This!" England lifted up America and twirled him around in the air as much as the limited space of the entryway allowed.

The teen laughed, throwing his arms out like he was a bird, and enjoyed the artificial flight until he was safely landed. "That's okay. When I get taller, I can show you how it feels to fly." He said after latching onto the man again.

England chuckled again before pulling out a small book from his bag of goodies. "Well, in the meantime, here is a book for you. And before you ask, it is about King Arthur and his adventures. There might even be some mention of Sir Lancelot." He added.

The look of awe on America's face was priceless as he grabbed the book gently. "Thank you, Britain! I will read it later."

"Oh? Why later?"

"Because the best Arthur is already here and he promised to take me on a quest for the Holy Grail." America reminded him.

England, flattered at being the young nation's favorite, smiled warmly at him. "Alright, then go put the book up while I cook you something." He compromised and chuckled at America's retreating form, pausing only to agree.

America ran up to his room and placed the book carefully in his secret stash that contained only books England himself brought. He smiled at the growing collection, glad to have so many reminders of the elder nation.

"I want to grow up to be strong and brave, like Britain." He whispered aloud before running to the kitchen to try and steal a few treats from said nation.

Revolutionary War

Rain drenched the land. The dark clouds hid the sun yet it was still bright enough to see men.

A small troop of soldiers in blue stood behind a single man, sharing their uniform. Across from the lone man of blue stood another man, adorned in red. The man in blue glared at the one in red, who met the hard gaze with a look of disbelief, barely noticing the bayonet pointed at him and refusing to bring up his own.

"Hey England, after all, I want freedom." The man in blue began. "I'm no longer a child or your little brother. I'll become independent from you from now on."

England looked at his dear America, not so little anymore, with shock then pain at the words. He clenched his own bayonet at his side before his body started to charge America down. "I won't allow it!" he yelled, bringing the blade of his gun up to stab the other man.

Before the blonde could stab him, America brought his own fire arm up to deflect it, causing it to fly and leave him defenseless. The tables turned and it was America staring down the barrel of the Brit's gun in disbelief.

England panted in his rage and glared at America to hide his pain. "This is why I say you don't follow things through to the end, you dummy." England growled.

He didn't care about the troops behind the American getting ready to fire or the growing sense of betrayal in his heart, all he noticed was how the sky seemed to match his tormented emotions.

So many times he wished he could pull the damned trigger, but he would always remember his dear, little child that smiled at him. He finally lowered the gun.

"There's no way I could shoot you, is there? You idiot." England blamed America. Somehow coming to that conclusion, the gun fell to the mud to be followed by England's knees. He covered his face as his body shook with tears. "Damn it, why? Damn it!" he cursed between sobs.

America looked down on the man, remembering how, not too long ago, he would have gladly taken the hand of his beloved guardian. "You use to be so great once…" He whispered, not sure if he was heard over England's sobs.

He knew he shattered something in England, to prove he was no longer a boy, but all this pain was for a reason. Yes, part of it was because his people wanted independence but the major reason he had agreed to it was to prove something.

_Don't worry England. Soon I can be a man who you can be proud of and not regret having by your side. _America silently promised to stop himself from hugging the broken man in front of him.

America gave the orders to leave and to confirm that they had gotten what they set out to do: they were free people. His troops cheered and left with the American, turning their backs to England as he looked up at the cloudy sky, his tears mingling with the raindrops on his cheeks.

_One day… I will be your hero… And one day… you will be mine again, England._

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Alright, here is the first chapter. I promise to upload the next A.S.A.P and I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Reviews are nice and they will go to help the therapist fix Iggy! (Even if they are mean ones) Until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thought!


	2. Medlesome Family

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter. Sorry it was so late! My word program on my computer said "Fuck you! I'm going blue screen on your white ass!" while the school library decided to say "Fuck you! You aren't allowed to use us for a week!" I apologize again! Now on to the (unfortunately) delayed story!

_**o.V.o**_

Present day

"Alright, so we will all follow my lead against global warming. Another unanimous vote with the hero!" America proclaimed, without a burger garbling his speech for once.

"Shut up, you git! No one agreed to your stupid plan yet." England yelled, almost snapping at America's hundredth attempt at taking over the meeting… today alone….

"But the keyword is 'yet'. They will, so why wait for the vote when I already know the answer?" America replied, finding a hamburger to shove into his mouth while addressing the Brit just to tick him off.

"For the thousandth time, don't talk with your mouth full! And I would NOT agree so the vote would NOT be unanimous."

"Who said I would count a vote from a person whose cooking could kill?" America asked with an innocent smile, secretly tensing as he prepared to run.

The doubt of his culinary skills was the last straw. "You _bastard_! And what would _you _know about cooking?" England shouted, springing to his feet to choke said bastard.

The World Conference ended that day when two of its members left early, a smiling America being chased by a furious England.

When America finally lost the Brit, he slowly made his way to his car (still in the parking lot near the meeting place of the World Conference). He sluggishly started the vehicle and didn't pay much attention to the drive itself.

Before he knew it, he was entering his house and tossing his bomber jacket onto the floor near the door. He slowly walked up the stairs into his room and tripped on some junk he didn't pick up.

Face met mattress and remained there as he reached up to grab a pillow. Thoughts of the past, present, and possible future invaded his thoughts, keeping him mostly immobilized.

Flashes of a smiling face looking down on him turned into green orbs of confusion. The orbs hazed over with tears into sparkling gems that slowly turned into cold stones of hatred.

Centuries had passed since he last saw England give him a warm, heart-melting smile.

The only way to get his former brother's attention was to annoy him. England no longer cried over him unless fairly drunk.

"…This wasn't what I wanted…He was supposed to get over it….." America whispered into his pillow.

In America's mind, the entire Revolutionary War had been a waste if England would never love him again.

He was finally the number one country, everyone knew America, and he was greater than Britain had ever been.

"Then why do I feel like such a failure?"

When his pillow never responded, he sat up and reached for his favorite book.

The golden letters were long faded from age and use but still mostly legible. He opened the hard cover to look at the first page, thin with use and yellow with age. He had paid a fortune for this copy that held two signatures: the author's, James M. Barrie and a familiar scribble, Arthur Kirkland.

He flipped the page and read "All children, except one, grow up."

America suddenly yearned to go back to his childhood, back to a time when England wasn't so distant. When he would wait patiently to see that smiling face to return with stories and food made just for him. When England was his alone.

A small, dark circle appeared on the page of the book, alerting America to the tears he hadn't previously noticed.

He wiped them off with a sniff before gently putting Peter Pan back with his special collection of books. "Damn, I need to dust more often…. It's making my eyes water…" he lied to his pillow before reaching for his cell phone. "Let's see what Canadia is up too."

Canada picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Canadia, didn't see ya at the meeting today."

"I was sitting next to you the entire time!"

"….You were?" America asked, trying to remember who was sitting next to him and drawing a blank.

"Yes… Maybe I should follow Kamijiro's advice…." Canada muttered, more to himself then to his twin.

"Who?"

"Never mind…. So why the sudden call?"

"Weeeell…." America began, unsure of what to say.

"Let me guess, it's about England."

"How did you know!"

"…..Lucky guess…." Canada replied with a roll of his eyes. "So what happened this time?"

"Nothing…. That's just the problem…" America muttered.

"Maybe it's because he thinks you hate him. You two _are _always fighting. He probably thinks you hate him."

"Where would he get _that _idea?"

"Gee, I don't know. It couldn't be because of the revolutionary war or how you pretended to celebrate over his death." Canada replied sarcastically.

"Then what do you suggest, Mr. Know-It-All?" America asked childishly.

"I don't know, take him on a date or something."

"What would that snob want to do?"

Canada glared at the wall, imagining his infuriating twin there. "_That_ is why you don't get along with other nations, America. You only annoy them. Swallow your pride for five minutes, how do you feel about England? Why did you leave him in the first place?"

"'Cause he was trying to control me."

"America, tell the truth. I know you still have every book he ever gave you and that you cry every time you go into your basement."

America turned to look at his cook shelf filled with old books, then sighed in defeat. "I... I broke away so I could prove something..."

"Prove what and to who exactly?"

"That I could become a strong country... a hero... like England... for... England..."

"And why?" Canada edged.

"To... be someone England could be proud of... so he wouldn't be ashamed to by my side..."

"Why don't you want him to be ashamed?"

"Because... I..." America gulped before continuing. "I love him... And I want to be a man he can depend on..."

"Why?"

"I don't want him... to leave me again... like he did so many times when I was a kid... I want to be his hero... the center of his world... So he can't leave... so he won't _want _to leave... So he will be mine..."

"So..."

"So what?" America asked, becoming embarrassed by his little speech.

"Take him out on a date and tell him that yourself, so he will know how you feel. I have reason to believe he might have a surprise for you too." Canada turned to face his lover, and partner in crime, France, who winked in return and earned a blush.

"Fine... Any ideas about a date?"

"Just call him tomorrow and see when he is free. Then think of a few things before calling me back." Canada instructed.

"Kay, thanks bro!"

"Anytime, as long as it doesn't get me beaten up."

America laughed as he remembered the entire Cuba incident. "I'll try not to tick anyone off this time. Later!"

The phone made a "click" and Canada put it down before facing the French nation. "Well, he's going to call tomorrow."

"_Bonne, _what time is it?"

"It's almost ten. You think he will call?" Canada asked, a little worried.

"If he is following regular pattern, it won't-" France began before his cell phone went off. "And that should be our loverly friend now... _Allô_?"

"France? You there, you whiskered demon?"A drunk voice slurred.

"_Wee, l'Angleterre. _It is I."

"Good... Why did you call again?"

"You called me."

"Huh? I did? What for?"

"Probably to complain about America." France guessed.

"God, I miss America... he use to be so cute... What happened? Where did my little angel go?" England sobbed.

"He is still here."

"Yeah, but now he's a brat... Don't care how I feel no more, despite all I did for him."

"How many times are you going to get drunk after seeing him?" France asked, concerned about his old friend's health.

"As many times as it takes to forget that wanker."

"Just admit you still care for him after all of these years."

"Admitting won't solve nothing. If it did, he wouldn't have left in the first place."

"That was years ago, maybe he feels differently now." France replied gently, long figuring out that arguing with the drunk could end with quiet... unpleasantly in the least...

"It's too late now, he's gone and become an idiot... 'sides, I'm the United bloody Kingdom. I don't need anyone!"

"Then how come you call me all the time?"

"Because I still love him and I got to complain somebody." England replied, obviously more drunk than he let on.

France heard a swish and a gulp. "Are you still drinking?"

"Maaaaaybe..." England drawled out, taking another swig.

"Stop."

"Why? What does it matter to you, Frog-Face?"

"You don't want to be drunk tomorrow, trust me."

"Why not? Is someone important coming over?"

"Yeah... Something like that..." There was a long pause.

"What were we talking about again?" The Brit asked.

Deciding to have a little fun with his drunken friend, France replied "How you 'wanked off' to America a few minutes ago and how cute he looked." France was rewarded with a soft hit from Canada as he greatly disapproved.

"I did!" France heard rustling as England tried to look for the mess and decided to reassure him, especially when he was receiving the _no-sex_ look from Canada.

"Wee, but you have already cleaned it up." France earned another hit.

"Alright, good." England said, calming down. "God, I wonder what America is doing now…"

"Well, make sure to stop drinking."

"Why? Is the rum gone?"

"Wee, the rum is all gone."

"The ale too?"

"Wee, and the wine as well."

"Bloody arse, you're the one who drank all the wine!" England acused.

"Wee, my old friend. I could not resist." France joked.

"Damn you, I'm going to bed." The dial tone alerted France to the dead line.

"Hopefully he will stop drinking soon." he muttered to the Canadian, who was currently sitting in a chair away from him, a sign of I-am-attempting-my-no-sex-threat.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Canada sighed, sure he was safely out of reach. "Do you think this will work?"

"Sure, they just need a little push and then soon," France kissed his fingers then held them out with a wink, "Every one will be in love."

Canada rolled his eyes and turned his chair to face away from his overconfident lover. "Alright, if you say so."

Having his back to the French made him not sense the approaching man until too late. Arms wrapped around him and a light, warm breath tickled his ear. "Ah, _mon amour_, we should go to bed as well, _non?_" France whispered in a low tone, lightly kissing the ear.

Canada shuddered and gave in to irresistible tone of voice he was getting. "A-Alright…"

"_Merci._" France whispered before maneuvering the shy nation upstairs for a romantic night.

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Alright, so here is the (unfortunately delayed) chapter. And before I get any "WHAT? NO FRANCE AND CANADA SMUT?" this is not a story about them, they are only involved for a little story filler and to get the stubborn nations they call family and friend together. On this matter, I would have to agree with England "No one wants to read about that French Bastard!" Unless it's about how Captain Kirkland destroys his ass 8D gotta love that pirate *sigh* well, until next time, let yaoi prevail your every thought!


	3. Plans?

**A/N: **Alrighty then, here is the next chapter. And I apologize for my previous lack of French skills…. This is why I am going to take German…. Well, on to the story!

_**o.V.o**_

America paced around the room once again. He woke up around ten that morning (early for him) and stumbled over to the phone.

"It'll never work, it'll never work." He kept chanting every time he reached for the device before pacing again.

He looked to the clock, which practically shouted at him that it was almost noon, before the phone. He dialed the Brit before he could convince himself _not _to.

"Mmn… 'Ello?" a tired, pained voice answered.

_Oh shit, he's hung over!_ "H-Hey England… What's up?" America stuttered, becoming unusually nervous.

"Is this America?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Why did you call? Is this another failed attempt at a prank call or something?" England accused.

"Yeah… or something…"

"Well what is it?"

_Always straight to the point… _"Are you free Saturday?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Are you?" America repeated.

"Yeah… Why?" The elder nation asked cautiously.

"Want to, I don't know, hand out or something?"

"….Huh?"

"Want to hang out? You know, just go out and fool around, maybe get a drink or two?"

"I… uh, guess we could…" England replied, clearly _not _expecting this.

America perked up at the response. "Sweet!"

"This better not be a joke." England growled.

"Nah. How 'bout I pick you up around twelve-ish?"

"….Okay…"

"Kay, later!"

"Good bye…."

America hung up before England could add anything onto the bye and stared at the phone in blissful shock for a few minutes. "Wow… I can't believe that worked!" he muttered before it hit him. "Wait, I have a date with England!"

Excitement bubbled in his stomach, making him giddy. _A date with England! _He grabbed the phone again and quickly called Canada.

"Hell-"

"CANADA! IT WORKED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" America shouted, nearly deafening the other nation.

Canada rubbed his unprepared ear then set the phone down, motioning to France. Once the robbed man came over, Canada put the phone on speaker. "See America? Now, have you thought of anything for the date yet?"

France smirked at Canada when silence met them and mouthed "I won the bet."

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" Was the prolonged reply.

Canada glared at the French man and cursed himself for overestimating his brother before reassuring the panicking nation. "It's alright, when's the date?"

"Saturday."

"Okay, what do you know that England likes?"

"His imaginary friends and tea."

Canada looked to France in disbelief and met knowing eyes. "Imaginary friends?" he whispered and France nodded solemnly.

"_Oui_, although sometimes they are not so imaginary…" France whispered back, shuddering to remember when he walked into a room with a sleeping England surrounded by fairies.

"What?" America asked, wondering why everything was so quiet.

"Nothing…" Canada replied, still processing the new information.

"Hey Canadia, what do you and France do for dates?" asked the innocent twin.

Canada blushed and refused to look at his lover, _especially _since he just _knew _he would be smirking. "Um… I… don't think England would want a date France would be a part of…" he stuttered, turning even redder when said nation chuckled at him.

"Why not?" was the continuing cluelessness.

"Well… F-France… England hates France and um… EEP!" Canada's stuttering was not improved when a hand went around his waist and teeth nipped the top of his ear.

"What's wrong Canadia?"

"_Oui, _Canadia, what is wrong?" France silently purred in his ear.

"THE DATE! How about we figure out what _England _would want?" Canada yelled, more to the advancing French then to the (safe) American.

"Well what do you suggest?" America asked.

France stopped his attack (for now) and sat in a chair to show he was going to behave. Canada let out a sigh of relief before he got an idea. "Hey America, do you still know where that old lake is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How about this?"

_½ Hour Later_

"Are you sure he would like that?" America asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm sure." Canada assured him yet again. "Just don't forget the roses, 'kay?"

"Alright. Thanks again bro, I owe ya one!"

"It's quite alright. Later."

"'Kay, later dude."

Canada hung up and turned to face France. "Do _you _think it will work?" he asked timidly.

France patted his leg to motion the Canadian to sit there. Canada complied, becoming glad when the strong arms wrapped around him protectively. France pressed his lips against the back of the timid nation's head to reassure him. "_Oui, mon amour. _You did well. Not even I could think of something better that _Angleterre _would enjoy."

Canada smiled then whispered with a blush. "_Je t'aime…" _

"_Je t'aime, mon amour."_

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Aww, isn't that cute? *secretly barfs in a bag because France was involved* well, FranceXCanada shipping disgust aside, I am sorry that this chapter was so short. I am trying to do a little time line thing so I didn't want to screw it up…. Two more chapters to go. What is America planning? (more like what Canada told him to plan….) I hope to have the next chapter up by this Friday. Until then, let yaoi prevail your every thought~! Later!


	4. Lady of the Lake

**A/N: **Yay for faster uploads! (and less French mistakes…..) Enough babbling, onto the story!

_**o.V.o**_

Saturday

England woke up to prepare for his day with America. He jumped into the shower –twice-, scrubbed his mouth clean –three times-, and changed clothes –four times- before he was finally able to make himself pretend to be indifferent.

He checked the time and came to the conclusion that an hour was plenty of time to enjoy a nice cup of mint tea.

While he sipped the tea from a delicate cup, he did _not _allow himself to think how nice his breath would smell with the minty aroma.

He would _not _allow himself to imagine how America's breathe might small and taste or the feel of his lips.

He did _not _fall into a daydream about a warm hand holding his or how pleasant the evening could end.

So there was _no way _that he jumped in embarrassment and blush his head off when his doorbell rang. Nope, his tablecloth was covered in tea because his hand slipped, that was all.

Muttering a few choice British curses (mostly revolving about bloody wankers), he made his way to the door, pausing only to straighten his tie and smooth back his hair…. Again….. before running a hand through it, trying to convince himself that it was just America.

The bell rang again. "Wait just a moment!" England yelled before opening the door to… _A large bouquet of red roses?_

He blinked in amassment, looking to see a smiling American. "Hey England, these are for you." He muttered _(shyly?) _before offering the roses to England.

The Brit blinked again and took them. He reflexively brought them to his nose and blushed when he found they _were _real roses. "What for?"

"Well… You like them, right?" America asked, meeting the smaller nation's gaze.

When the sky blue eyes met England's (_bashfully?) _from under his glasses, the Brit turned a dark shade of pink before he hid his face behind the roses.

"Y-Yes…. Thank you… Let me go put these in a vase real quickly…" He muttered before running back into the house.

He found a large, crystal vase that he deemed perfect and put the roses gently into it. He was about to walk back to where he was sure the American would be loafing around but paused. "Wait a bloody minute…"

He examined the roses closer, looking for any hidden traps. He checked them over twice then gave up with a scowl when nothing was found; still thoroughly convinced something was up.

He made his way back to the living room and was surprised that America wasn't there. He checked the doorway again and found the American. "Was there a bomb or something on those?" England asked suspiciously.

"Um… No? Why?"

"You're not a parasite on my couch. You are outside and somewhat safe from any explosion."

"You didn't invite me in and told me to wait."

"Then the roses won't do anything uncommon for them?"

"No... I just thought you'd like them." America admitted shyly, refusing to meet the Brit's gaze.

"Stop acting as if you're lying and look me in the face then." England scolded, although he secretly enjoyed how cute America looked. Like he used to be before….

America obeyed and looked him in the eyes with a smile. "I got them 'cause I thought you'd like them."

England's eyes widened before his face burned again and he took his turn to avoid the other's eyes. "Come on… Let's go…"

"So do you like them?"

"Yes, you git. Now let's go!" England grabbed America's hand and led him to the bright red abomination in his driveway, momentarily forgetting the way American cars were made.

He sat in the driver's seat and stared in confusion at the wheel that he found there. "Wha…?"

America snorted in his attempt to stifle his laughter.

England glared at the younger nation and muttered "Idiotic Americans and their lack of blueprints…" before going to the _correct _passenger side.

America grinned and took the driver's seat, now with a lack of British confusion. He pulled out of the driveway and stayed silent for a while besides the soft background music of hard rock.

"This better not be a trick for a double date." England finally threatened.

"It's a date, but it's only us going." America admitted.

"Okay…" England processed what was said. "Wait, this _is _a date? As in, you and me?" he asked as his heart stopped.

"Guess you're gonna have to wait til we get there before I tell ya." America teased.

England's heart began to beat again (abnormally but functional) and he growled. "Wanker."

America laughed at his little curse. "I would answer, but it could be taken the wrong way."

The Brit blushed and went quiet, content on just ignoring the idiot driving and focusing on the passing scenery.

Occasional buildings faded into trees and the road got bumpier and older the further they went. The only interruption of the trees was an occasional meadow. Half an hour of silence went by and still no stop in sight. "Where is 'there' anyway?" England finally asked, glaring at yet another tree.

"You'll see, it's not that far now. Just around that curve over there."

The curve came and went but before England could snap, a vast lake stretched before them.

Its blue water was glistening like stars in the warm sunlight. Luscious green hills rolled around it and in the distance a large, crooked mountain of gray rose into the misty clouds. The wind chose to pick up _that _moment, making the long grass sway as if there were hidden mysteries dancing among them.

The sound of a car door shutting brought England back from his daze. He reluctantly got out of the car to follow America, now loaded with a cooler and bag, to a lone tree that stood only yards away from the lake's shore.

The objects were placed in the shade of the tree and a large blanket was produced from the bag to be spread on the ground. America smiled and motioned for England to sit down while producing two plastic cups.

England complied and was met with a cup with white wine. He raised an eyebrow at America but accepted the beverage. He took a small sip of the liquid before he heard a mutter.

"Shit, I forgot the charcoal in the trunk… BRB." America dashed back to the car. England, curious by what charcoal would be needed for, peeked into the bag and found a mini grill, ready to be put together. He checked the cooler, suspecting something and….

He found hamburger meat and sighed.

"Oh well…. I'll deal with it… for today…"

America returned with a large bag of charcoal over his shoulder. "Are you sure you need _that_ much for such a small grill?" England asked, motioning to the small grill.

"Probably not. But at least I won't run out." America pointed out, placing the bag down.

England rolled his eyes. "Alright, what do you need? Who did you piss off this time?" He was met with shocked eyes.

"How did you know I ticked someone off?"

England rolled his eyes once again. "You're being nice and you're _always_ annoying someone."

America did a little "Oh" shape with his mouth. "Yeah, I _am _always ticking peeps off," he joked then added seriously "but that's not why I'm taking you on a date."

"So wait… This _is _a date?"

"Yeah. Just me and you so… a date. You don't mind do you?" America stopped playing with his grill as he waited for the respond.

England blushed and refused to meet America's eyes. "Sure… I guess…"

When he finally looked up, he saw America smiling at him and his own heart started to pound. _God damn it! I need to stop being affected so easily… _he scolded himself.

Oblivious to England's little self-argument, America replied "Sweet!" and put so meat on the now prepared grill.

Silence stroked and made the atmosphere awkward (on England's part, America can never sense the mood to save his life) so England said the first thing that came to mind.

"So…. The weather…."

"Yeah, it's totally perfect for an American cook-out, huh?"

"And it's nice; it accents the lake and the far-off mountains."

"Huh? Oh right, now that you mention it, it does make them look cool."

"How did you even find this place?" England was prepared for the most idiotic response imaginable.

"Actually, this is a place my old boss, Teddy, set aside. He found it and told me how it was like a favorite legend of mine." America admitted.

England tried his hardest to remember a legend from America, of all places, that had such a beautiful setting _not _marred by war. When his mind drew a blank, he finally asked what America was waiting for. "What myth?"

"The legend of the Lady of the Lake, you know, King Arthur and all that."

England's jaw would have hit the ground had it not been firmly attached to his face. "King Arthur?"

"Yep."

"B-But, I thought you hated Arthur and that stuff?" England exclaimed, angered at his own confusion.

"No." America then muttered something that included "in love with" and "Arthur of sorts."

"What?"

"Burger?" America offered, holding out a plate with a large burger and potato chips.

"No, I do not want a hamburger, I want to know what you said!"

"Wine?" America asked, placing the refused plate aside and holding up the bottle.

"Are you _trying _to get me drunk? And no, I don't want any more wine!"

"Afraid you can't hold as much alcohol as me?" the younger nation challenged with a smirk.

England glared at the pesky nuisance for questioning his tolerance and grabbed the bottle away. "I drink more than you _any _day." He growled before chugging half of the bottle.

America laughed at how childish England was acting before bringing out a hidden bottle of rum from his pack. "Wanna make a bet?" he asked sadistically, uncorking the bottle.

"You're on!"

America took a generous swig of the harsh liquid and handed the bottle to the Brit.

"Let me show you how a _real _adult drinks this." England sweetly said before downing a few gulps.

The American rolled his eyes and smirked when England sluggishly handed the bottle back. "That's how much better I am than you with liquor." The Brit contradicted himself with the slur already slightly present in his speech.

America burst out laughing. "You sure did prove me wrong."

"Good, you git!"

As America took his turn to take some of the harsh beverage, the light seemed to dim. He ignored it until something wet hit his head.

He looked to England, thinking that the drunken idiot had something to do with it but England was looking towards the sky. America followed his gaze to see the once blue sky quickly filling with rain clouds and preparing to unload their package onto the little picnic.

"Ah man, so uncool…." America muttered and started to pack, ticked he didn't even get a burger to eat and annoyed that nothing really happened yet.

"Damn you clouds! You can't have my rum!" England cursed loudly, clutching the wine bottle to himself as if the clouds really _were _after his alcohol.

Despite his annoyance, America couldn't help the wave of laughter that wracked him that moment. "Don't worry, Arthur, they won't steal it." He assured before mentally slapping himself. _Damn it, I used his real name. He is so going to blow!_

To America's surprise, England just shrugged it off. "Alright, if you say so Alfred."

America stopped his packing to stare at the Brit in shock. _Alfred? He said my real name too? And not to curse me?_

"You better hurry or else the rain might help the Lady of the Lake drag us in." England joked, smiling like an idiot.

"I'm already done and no lady is taking you away." America dared to say, picking up the drunk and throwing him over his shoulder.

England laughed at him. "Do I get my flight now?" he giggled out.

Shocked that England wasn't fighting, it took America a second to realize what he said. "You remember that?"

"Yeah. You're tall now so where is _my _flight?"

America smiled and held up England and started to twirl him around. His laughter echoed England's and his heart was pounding with joy as he ignored the sprinkle that started.

All too soon the rain became increasingly heavier and America decided it really _was _trying to conspire with the Lady of the Lake. He held England bridal style and made his way back to the car. "Can you reach the door handle?" he asked.

"Duh, see?" England opened the door, almost falling out of America's arms in his squirming and bad coordination.

But America managed to keep a hold of him and gently placed him into the passenger seat. "Good job." He awarded the Brit.

England looked around the dashboard, confused.

"Where's the wheel? Did Frog-Face rape it?"

America almost fell to the ground with his laughter and didn't stop until it was too painful to move. "No, it's an American car, remember?" he panted out.

"You American's need to learn how to build stuff. How are you going to drive without a wheel?"

"After I pack, I'll tell you the secret to driving." America promised with a wink and wide grin.

"You better, or I'll tell a fairy to annoy the bloody hell out of you!" England threatened.

"Anything but that! Noooo!" America begged with a smirk, running away for dramatic affect.

"That's right, you wanker, and don't forget it!" England yelled at him, having too much fun before realizing that America was running from him.

That, plus how the rain was here again _while _America had his back towards him.

"Damn it, this is too depressing." He cursed before taking a swig from the wine bottle that managed to stay in his hand.

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **Yay! Three chapters, one week!


	5. Rain and Emotions

**A/N: **Okay, last chapter of this one. If I ever finish all my stories then I _might _make more with this couple. But that is a maybe. NO PROMISES! And IF I did come back to this couple, I'm making it sadistic with a seme England and….. Heh heh heh…. Well, enough babbling, onto the story!

_**o.V.o**_

Just as the last drop was drained from the bottle, America got into the driver's seat. "Ready to know how I drive?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Sure." England managed to slur. America looked to see the now empty bottle of wine in the Brit's hand.

_Oh this is going to be fun. _America then proceeded to make the stupidest story that popped into his head. "My hamburgers are actually advanced communication devices. They send ESP signals to Tony who calls the whales. They secretly make earthquakes that move the cars." He whispered silently.

"HOLY CRAP! No _WONDER _you Americans are so destructive!"

_Ha! He's too drunk to see how stupid that was! But that makes it kinda boring…. _America decided to settle with turning up the music and let the drunken Brit be.

No words were exchanged on the ride. A pressure eventually met America's shoulder and he turned his head enough to see that England had silently fallen asleep, his own shoulder being forfeit for a pillow.

Not that he minded of course, England looked too cute and innocent when asleep; the latter part not true for the alert counterpart.

When a stop sign appeared on the deserted road, America stopped and looked down at the (unusually) peaceful face and brought his hand up to softly stroke the cheek.

England sighed contently and nuzzled his forehead against his temporary pillow, unconsciously wrapping his arms around America's torso and muttering silent, incoherent words.

When he went silent again, America silently chuckled and stroked the cheek one last time before wrapping an arm around England's shoulders, carefully pulling him closer.

He set off again, his free hand steering unaided. The trees quickly faded back into buildings and England's driveway appeared all too quickly. America _accidently _passed it twice before he decided that the numb feeling in his arm was not a good sign and finally pulled in.

He parked, sighed, and then nudged England in the side. "Hey England, we're at your house."

England groaned and tightened his hold around America's stomach. "Nooooo…. Five more minutes!"

"Fine... But I'm still taking you inside." America replied, opening his door and gently picking the attached Brit up. After his masterful maneuver to get England from the passenger side to his side, America got out with England in his arms bridal style and walked to the door.

"Wanna open that for me?"

When a groan replied, England went over the American's shoulder as he grabbed the handle himself. The door opened and America went up the stairs into England's room.

He tenderly placed the elder nation on the bed and took his boots off. When England's boots were placed carelessly to the side, America found a seat on the bed as well.

When he sat down, England chose _that _moment to roll over, just happening to wrap his arms around the American's waist.

America smiled down at the clingy male, a warm rush of affection running through him. "If this is what I get, I should take you drinking more often." He joked as he ran a hand through the blonde hair before previous memories of a drunken England popped into his head. "Well…. Then again…. Maybe not…."

England snuggled into him and sighed in contentment, a wide smile on his face.

America chuckled. "You're not asleep, are you?"

"…...So?"

"Ha! Called it!"

England opened his eyes long enough so the younger nation could see them roll.

"You're not really drunk anymore either, are you?"

"….Not really…" England reluctantly admitted.

"You're awful cuddly." America pointed out with a poke to the Brit's face.

"Alright, enough about me. I want some answers too, like why the attempt of a picnic?" he asked with a blush.

"Oh…. Cause I've been needing to tell you something and I thought that was a good intro of sorts…. Should've checked the weather first…." America mumbled.

"And that would be…?"

"Cause it rained! If I had checked first I might've-"

"No, I mean, what have you been meaning to tell me? Did you do something I should be concerned about like, I don't know, try and blow up Russia?"

"Ha! Sounds like something I would try. But no, I needed to tell you the reason why I left in the first place."

America felt England stiffen at those words. "What do you mean when you say 'left in the first place'?"

"The Revolutionary War."

"Haha…. That's a long time to keep quiet, how long has that been? 200 years? 250?" England dryly joked with a forced smile.

"Something along the lines of that….. So I think that _this _is long overdue."

England's chin was pinched and lifted up gently as soft lips confidently yet sweetly met his. His eyes widened in shock.

The kiss was neither urgent nor rushed. Just sweet, gentle, and…. loving. It was also short.

Before long, America slowly pulled away, his blue eyes opening to smile down into England's green…. Lovingly. The _ exact _opposite emotion England thought the American felt towards him…

The hand that was previously supporting his chin stroked his cheek before entangling the fingers into his hair.

"Yep, defiantly overdue." America muttered before leaning down for another quick peck.

After the second kiss ended, silence filled the room, only interrupted by the soft patter of rain against the roof and window. For once, England was speechless.

America's smile slowly turned embarrassed and dejected. "Oh… I'm sorry… I'll just go…" he whispered, misinterpreting the silence as a rejection.

He started to slide away from the arms around his waist but they suddenly tightened. "No you bloody won't! Not this time!" the suddenly assertive England clung onto America as if his life depended on it.

"Huh? Why not?" America asked, completely confused, first a rejection then imprisonment?

England let go so he could sit up and grabbed his ankles when his legs crossed. He attempted a scowl at America, ending up scowling down at his own legs with a blush. "Because you'll get soaked…" he muttered.

"Better a little wet than rejected."

"I didn't reject you, you git! You just surprised me, that's all…." England's blush grew brighter as his scowl tried (and failed) to become more menacing. Then he added with a small whisper "Plus it's raining again…. You can't leave during the rain _again. _I _won't_ allow it _this_ time…"

A tear slid down his cheek. America beat him to wiping it off.

"I'm sorry, I _am_ an idiot." He joked before tilting England's head up. "Please don't cry." He kissed the edge of England's eyes gently before wrapping his arms around the other man, gently supporting the head into his shoulder and resting his own cheek against the Brit's head.

England's arms came up to clutch America close to him. "It's all your fault…." He accused softly.

America chuckled softly. "I know. But you know I love ya, right?"

"I kinda guessed by now, you idiot….. and…." England's words trailed off into an incoherent mutter.

"Hmm?" America lightly kissed the top of the Brit's head. "What was that?"

"I said… I…. love you…. Too…." England somehow managed to blush even harder as he tried to hide his face into America's shirt.

"No, I wanna see your face." America said and finally coaxed him away from the shirt. He chuckled "You look really adorable right now." and kissed England before he could retort to the _adorable _comment.

England seemed to melt into him this time, completely relaxing in a matter of seconds as his hands went up to wrap around the American's neck and hesitantly kissed back.

An arm snaked around England's waist to pull him closer and a hand into the base of his hair. England's own arms tightened around the American's neck as he gained confidence.

The elder nation felt that he was slowly falling backward but he allowed it. They broke the kiss as America tried to readjust his weight to not crush the seemingly fragile other before England pulled him back down.

Their lips met again and England swiped America's bottom lip. The younger nation eagerly opened in comply and snaked his own tongue to meet the Brit's halfway. The entire room seemed to grow warmer by each second as they both lost any timid feelings.

Their bodies tried to press even closer together, England trying to pull more of the (what he deemed) delicious weight on top of him and America as he allowed and pulled the smaller nation closer

When their lungs screamed for breath, they parted rather reluctantly. As they gasped for air, they stared into each other's eyes affectionately.

"I love you." America whispered, kissing the other's forehead gently.

"You've already told me, you idiot…" England muttered, averting his eyes.

"Did I say it like this?" America gently invaded England's mouth, making slow circles on the tip of the tongue with his own.

It was short and England almost whined at the loss. "No you didn't…. but I could use a little more convincing….." He muttered, turning a dark shade of red at his own words.

America smirked and lightly kissed England's jaw line then kissing the closest patch of neck. England's breath hitched and was answered by a small chuckle.

"Don't tell me your poor excuses of vampires have influenced you!" He hissed, sensing America's next move.

He felt a smile against his skin. "No more than your wizard school has done to you." America gently grazed the area with his teeth.

England bit his lip to stifle his soft moan.

"I want you to be mine." America practically purred.

"Why would you wa- God Alfred!" England's rant was cut short when the teeth on his skin bit down gently and began to suck.

America smirked at the sudden shout of his name combined with the poorly suppressed mewls of need. Despite how badly he just wanted to ravage the older nation, he continued with the gentle teasing.

When he finally felt that the mark of claiming rights would be dark for several days, he detached himself and gave it one last kiss. "Mine." He stated with an innocent, idiotic grin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but a hicky is not enough to say I'm yours." England muttered before catching a second meaning in his words.

He hoped that America hadn't.

He quickly found out that luck was not on his side when a lustful smile grew on America's face.

"No! I did NOT mean _that_!"

His cry was also ignored as America claimed his lips again. The American slipped his hand under England's shirt to push the small of the back closer.

England half-heartedly fought to squirm away, all (poor) attempts being thwarted by the free hand that travelled further south to ghost his crotch.

America started to massage the groin softly as he greedily swallowed the smaller nation's moan. England tried to gasp but America used it as an opportunity to invade, quickly pinning the Brit's tongue down.

The treatment on his growing arousal was causing England to make sounds, despite the lips silencing him, which he found very embarrassing. He felt his face heat up with both desire and embarrassment and didn't know whether to fight anymore or to just simply….. give in.

When the lack of air to his lungs almost had England blacking out, America finally relinquished. As England panted to regain oxygen America kissed the mark lightly once more and slowly undid the zipper.

Before England could protest against this, America had grabbed his manhood, stroking at a tantalizingly slow pace.

England's head rolled back, leaving his neck exposed more to the attacking mouth which was all too glad to leave more marks. _I'll prove to him that hickies help as a name tag _America promised, leaving his second marking place to start on another, continuing his slow pace.

England bucked into the hand on reflex and he growled at the chuckle against his neck. "D-Damn…. Cock tease!"

"Oh? You want a cock tease?" America challenged, grinning sadistically at him. England met his eyes with a wary look before America's eyes disappeared.

"Wait a minute, what do you me- OH SHIT! DON'T YOU DARE!" The plan dawned on England as his pants were pulled down along with his boxers and a warm breath tickled his member.

"Dare? You sure you want to make this a dare?" America teased, flicking his tongue over the head.

"NO I BLOODY DON'T WANT TO MAKE THIS A DARE!" England managed to say without the moan that wanted to escape.

"Alright, if you insist on the dare," America licked the head again, "Then I will take the dare."

"STOP YOU BLOODLY WANK- Mng!" England was silenced as his erection was completely surrounded by the heat of America's mouth.

Teeth lightly grazed the sensitive flesh as America's head bobbed down. A soft, low hum began at the back of his throat and grew louder the more of the manhood he consumed. England's toes clenched around the sheets as his fingers entangled into America's hair, forgetting their original plan to pull the American off.

"G-God America…. Ah…. D-Damn… Y-you!"

America smirked and brought his hands up to keep England's hips from moving.

Warmth quickly seeped to the pit of England's stomach, forewarning his (currently) much desired released. "Al…. Alfred!" he cried out.

Tasting the salty precum and hearing his name yelled so enthusiastically, America stopped and looked up to England. "Can I claim you as mine, Arthur Kirkland?"

"Y-You damn tease!" England groaned out.

"May I?"

"BLOODY YES IF YOU DO IT NOW!"

America smirked up at him. "Thank you."

He sucked three fingers to try and lube them slightly, in the lack of the actual stuff, and thoroughly soaked them. He inserted a digit into the tight passage and the muscles immediately clamped down.

England squirmed slightly in the awkwardness of the foreign object.

"Just relax." America commanded soothingly.

"How about we just switch and you see how well _you_ can relax…." England muttered.

"Maybe next time." America replied with a chuckle, adding a second finger.

He began to scissor them inside England, slightly thrusting them in. When he was satisfied that another digit could be added, in went the last one.

England made a slight whimper as the awkwardness turned to pain. America gently kissed England's lips. "I'm sorry; I promise it will be better soon."

England nodded but bit his lips to prevent anymore noises that might cause America to hesitate.

America slowly let his fingers go further back, searching for that bundle of nerves that would relieve the pain somewhat. (And he promised himself to never listen to France again when he interrupted a hang out day with Canadia.) A scream of ecstasy and England's sudden arching told America he had found it.

England vision blotted out to white and he couldn't contain his body for trying to consume more of America.

America decided the stretching was enough and removed them, ignoring England's whine of loss, before shimming out of his own articles of clothing.

"I love you." America whispered before slowly sheathing himself.

The tightness of the passage almost stopped America's self-restraint but he controlled himself to prevent hurting the smaller man. When he was completely surrounded by the heat, he waited to allow England time to adjust.

England's arms wrapped around America's back and clenched him closer. "G-G-Git…. Move!" was the signal.

America slowly pulled out before thrusting back in as softly he could. England groaned and rolled his hips down in rhythm with the slowly quickening pace America was setting as he angled to try and hit that spot again.

England arched up into America all of a sudden. "ALFRED! RIGHT THERE!" he cried out.

The sudden cries made America lose all control as he aimed there, his pace quickening. Sweat caused strands of England's hair to stick, framing his face perfectly in America's eyes.

When America felt his own release approaching, he grabbed England's weeping member to stroke in time.

"Arthur, you look so beautiful." America whispered as best as he could.

"Alfred… I'm going to cum…" England forewarned.

"Go for it." America joked.

England suddenly released his seed into America's hand, yelling the nation's real name passionately. The passage around America suddenly tightened causing him to release deep inside England as he called out the other's name.

America collapsed on his forearms, catching himself before he crushed the smaller nation. He pulled out and kissed England's lips. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly, bathing in the afterglow of their love.

"I love you." America whispered, stealing another quick kiss.

"I love you too, you arse." England muttered.

"Funny you would say 'arse' since yours will probably be hurting later."

England groaned at him. "Don't remind me."

America laughed and rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around the smaller nation. England immediately moved closer to rest his head into America's chest.

With his nose buried in the other's blonde hair, America whispered sleepily "Am I your hero?"

"Despite how I just somehow _know _I will regret this later, yes. Yes you are." England replied with a yawn.

"Good. So are you mine now?"

"Yes, now shut up so we can sleep."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Arthur…?"

"What is it now?"

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I can't if you keep saying it so often. I love you too, Alfred, but right now, I love sleep more." England growled.

America chuckled and snuggled closer to England. "Alright, I'll shut up now." He promised.

"Good. Now good night."

"Night."

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N: **So that's it for To Be Your Hero. I hoped you all enjoyed it. A little thank you to all my reviewers starting from newest to oldest (cause I am too lazy to go the other way around): Jet Set Radio Yoyo, CrownedClown3293 (still loving your name XD), PrettyAmethystPrincess, Ash9055, Phamenia, Jagaimo-chan, Motif, Vindicated Soldiers, and Yamino Tenshi 202. Thank you all for the support during the story, I hope this was a good scene. (Reminds all again that this was my first NON-Sadist lemon). Well, I guess that this is it for this story (unless I come back to add that England makes sure that America keeps his "maybe next time" promise) Until then, let yaoi prevail your every thought~! Later!


End file.
